


哈利路亚

by yigexchk



Category: aot, 进击的巨人
Genre: Levi & Eren Yeager - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigexchk/pseuds/yigexchk
Relationships: 利艾
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	哈利路亚

  
00.  
  
艾伦·耶格尔眨了眨眼睛，阳光在睫毛上斑驳成细碎的金芒。

  
01.  
  
流光溢彩的霓虹灯笼罩着几千万人口的繁华都市，天台公寓的卧室里静谧黑暗，床头柜上的闹钟秒针发出轻微的滴答声。  
  
——午夜十二点。  
  
一道高大的黑影伫立在黑暗中，久久凝视着床上熟睡的男人。  
  
利威尔睁开双眼，猛然将黑影掀翻按倒压在床上。  
  
“……韩……韩吉桑……咳咳……”  
  
黑影被利威尔掐住了脖子，急促的喘息与咳嗽声混杂在一起，依稀能听得出他的声线低沉又清冷。  
  
利威尔眼底一变，肩颈肌肉松了下来，刚要起身却被青年一把拉了回去，对方的手臂穿过利威尔的腋下紧紧抱住了他的后背。  
  
他在被子下的身体一丝不挂，这样面对面的姿势不仅让两人鼻尖相碰在，生殖器也顶在对方腹部上。  
  
“……韩吉桑……咳咳付钱……咳咳……我是您的……生日礼物……”  
  
利威尔淡淡道：“知道了，给你倒杯水去。”  
  
“不……”青年连忙抬起腿圈住了利威尔的后腰，胯部顶撞着男人半硬的性器，“咳咳……不用了……咳咳谢谢。”  
  
“你还真是敬业。”  
  
利威尔眼底闪过一丝嘲讽，托起了青年的下颌，仔细打量着他的脸。房间里没有开灯，青年的脸部在黑暗中隐约显出俊美的轮廓，绿色猫瞳倒映着利威尔淡然的脸。  
  
“韩吉以为我是发情期的猪吗？”  
  
“不，不，我……我也不是什么客人都接，”青年终于平复下呼吸，晃了晃头，让长发散落在枕头上，露出那美得雌雄莫辨的五官。然后他眯起双眼，舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，低声道，“我很贵，很干净，也很挑客人的。”  
  
利威尔微微挑起眉：“你叫什么名字？”  
  
“艾伦·耶格尔，”艾伦·耶格尔的手顺着利威尔的后背往下抚摸，“如何称呼您？”  
  
“叫主人吧。”  
  
青年愣了一下，眼底情绪复杂。  
  
利威尔的拇指按着耶格尔的下唇：“怎么了？”  
  
“不怎么，”耶格尔乖巧含住男主粗长的手指，“我的主人。”  
  
利威尔抽出手指，与耶格尔拉开距离：“那么现在，下床慢慢脱掉你的衣服，然后跪到我脚下。”  
  
青年表情丰富，上下打量着利威尔。  
  
“要加钱？”  
  
“不用不用，”艾伦·耶格尔摇摇头，立刻爬下床，“只是没想到您是这种客人，召妓还挺熟练的。”  
  
利威尔轻笑一声：“我没嫌你不干净，你倒先嫌我脏了。”  
  
“干我们这行的，哪儿能嫌弃客人啊。”  
  
耶格尔笑了笑，转身拉开了窗帘。  
  
落地窗外是繁华的城市夜景，灯光海飘渺无尽，巨幅LED屏幕映亮了半空，也穿过玻璃窗在青年美丽的肉体投下一道道光影。  
  
耶格尔背靠着落地窗，盯着利威尔慢慢微笑，从头顶脱下那条米黄色叉叉衫，然后深深注视着床上的男人，挺起赤裸的胸膛，线条清晰的胸肌随着呼吸一起一伏。  
  
房间内安静到了极致，耶格尔故意大声粗喘。手指流水一般点过清晰的锁骨线、殷红的乳头，指甲顺着腹肌沟壑缓缓向下滑，在利威尔那火烧一般滚烫的视线中，解开裤子，褪到大腿根。  
  
耶格尔微笑：“您还满意的我的尺寸吗？”  
  
利威尔抱着肩膀，侧脸绷紧，看不出喜怒：“你又用不上。”  
  
“粗的大的好看啊，”耶格尔舔了舔嘴唇，“没人喜欢操阳痿男吧。”  
  
他的视线定在利威尔眼底，手掌隔着内裤拨弄了一下完全勃起的性器，黑色内裤顿时湿了一片。  
  
利威尔喉结一滑。  
  
耶格尔勾起了内裤边，笑着问道：“剩下的，是我自己脱？还是您帮我脱？我的主人？”  
  
利威尔沉着脸，拍了拍自己的大腿。  
  
青年就着裤子半褪的姿势像企鹅一样走过去，坐进柔软的床铺，将赤裸的双脚搭在男人腿上。  
  
耶格尔仰起头：“请吧，主人。”  
  
利威尔面沉如水，紧紧盯着青年，手上漫不经心地摩挲着他的脚踝，却在一瞬间将青年掀翻对折，抬起他的臀部，一把拽下内裤，将他的双腿搭在了自己的肩膀上，身下那根早已胀到发紫的性器对准了青年臀间的穴口。  
  
他粗鲁地亲吻着艾伦·耶格尔，嘴唇用力摩擦，舌尖撬开了对方的齿关。下身硬物撞击臀肉，口中舌头不断顶弄着青年的舌头，攻击与侵略强势又直白。  
  
“哈……啊……利……利……”  
  
“我没有告诉你名字吧，”利威尔松开耶格尔的嘴唇，沿着脖颈向下舔吻，锋利的齿尖毫不留情地刺进皮肤，“叫我主人。”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔猝然睁大眼睛，瞳底赫然映着恐惧：“别……别咬……”  
  
利威尔的右手撸动青年顶在自己小腹上的性器，左手拉开了床头柜抽屉，在黑暗中摸索着润滑剂。  
  
他吸吮着青年皮肤上的血印，唇舌游移到他的肩膀上，忽然一愣，问道：“你的疤呢？”  
  
“什……什么？”  
  
咣当！  
  
卧室门被重重踹开，头顶灯光骤亮，床上的两人受惊般转头望过去。  
  
“利威尔！”  
  
一位穿着全套警服、身材高大而俊美的青年站在卧室门口，脸色苍白，瞳孔颤抖，双手紧紧攥成拳头。  
  
冰冷的血液唰然冲上头顶，利威尔脑子嗡地一声，全身石化般僵硬了，紧接着他一低头，对上了那双无辜又迷惑的绿眼睛。  
  
艾伦气得全身发抖，勉强扶着墙才没摔倒。  
  
从他视角看过去，只能看见利威尔举着一个紧实的屁股正要上垒。  
  
这时一只手从利威尔身下举起来。  
  
“——我能替他解释。”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔从利威尔身后探出头。  
  
艾伦那双绿色猫瞳猝然放大，眼底映出了一张与他完全相同的脸。  
  
（ps：原装艾伦就是“艾伦”，访客艾伦称为“艾伦·耶格尔”或者“耶格尔”）  
  


02.  
  
利威尔诚恳道：“我真以为他是你。”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔也诚恳地点了点头：“我也真以为没有你。”  
  
复式公寓里安静到诡异。  
  
马不停蹄从床上滚下去的艾伦·耶格尔坦然遛着半硬的鸟，靠着落地窗一副无所谓的样子。站在门口的艾伦则抱着肩膀，视线在艾伦·耶格尔和利威尔之间来回游移。  
  
利威尔坐在床上，用小被子紧紧裹住了自己。两个完全相同的青年让捉奸现场气氛变得离奇古怪。  
  
艾伦解开警服衬衫扣子，深深吸了口气：“我有双胞胎吗？”  
  
“你只有一个弟控哥哥。”  
  
两道同样迷惑的目光看过来。  
  
“看我干什么？”耶格尔怂了怂肩膀，“我也有。”  
  
利威尔咬牙切齿：“你到底是谁？”  
  
“都这么明显了，还看不出来？”耶格尔无奈，“我当然是另一个世界的艾伦·耶格尔，不由你们信不信。”  
  
空气无声一紧。  
  
“我也有一个利威尔·阿克曼。”  
  
日光灯的光圈勾勒出耶格尔的侧脸轮廓，睫毛根根分明，眼角和侧脸淹没在昏暗灯影中，绿色的眼底闪烁着碎光，嘴角笑意温柔。  
  
“他比我年纪十九岁，粗鲁、神经质、洁癖晚期、开口就骂屎尿屁，”耶格尔脸上那点缅怀转瞬即逝，又变回了那副死猪不怕开水烫的欠揍模样，“不过我的利威尔没你这么细皮嫩肉。”  
  
利威尔气急：“你……”  
  
“我十九岁的时候可还没和我的利威尔搞到一起，”耶格尔对利威尔感慨道，“没想到你已经有主了，你们进展够快的啊。”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔走到艾伦面前，两个人的眼底浮现出完全相同的侧脸：“我只能在这里待24小时，睡了你的利威尔，我很抱歉。”  
  
“没睡！”利威尔扶额，“他出现还不到十分钟。”  
  
“嗯，亲了抱了也摸了，就差插进来了，”耶格尔郑重拍了拍艾伦的肩膀，“你再晚进来半分钟，才是真绿了。”  
  
艾伦眼球血丝猩红，呼吸沉重，就像被侵犯了领地的野兽。  
  
他直勾勾盯着艾伦·耶格尔看了两秒钟，然后紧攥的拳头猛然挥出去，砰地打中了耶格尔的脸。  
  
利威尔脱口而出：“艾伦！”  
  
艾伦掐着艾伦·耶格尔的脖子，将他按在墙面上，一字一句清晰说道：“滚、出、去。”  
  
耶格尔满脸是血，毫不在乎地笑了笑：“我好歹另一个世界上的你，你不能就这么把我扫地出门。”  
  
艾伦冷笑：“为什么不能？”  
  
耶格尔：“我今天光着屁股出去转一圈，明天我拍拍屁股就走了，以后你这张脸往哪儿搁？”  
  
“咔嚓”两声脆响，分不清是艾伦攥拳还是青年脖骨即将断裂。  
  
利威尔瞬间从床上扑过来，连忙按住艾伦，低声在他耳边说道：“你档案里还有两个警告处分。”  
  
艾伦握成拳的右手止不住发抖，利威尔一根根掰开他的手指，轻拍他的后背安抚着他。  
  
脖子一被松开，艾伦·耶格尔又开始作死。  
  
他爬上床，往中间大大咧咧地一横：“反正床这么大，多我一个也不多。”  
  
利威尔额角青筋直跳，余光瞥见艾伦慢慢抬起了胳膊，他立刻揽着艾伦的腰，生怕他冲上去宰了这个家伙。  
  
当事伦情绪尚且稳定，拳头捏得喀吱脆响，没有招呼到艾伦·耶格尔身上，而是指向了卧室门口。  
  
“滚——”  
  
  
  
客房。  
  
“牙膏、牙刷、漱口杯都在卫生间，”利威尔铺完新床单，又从壁橱里掏出两个枕头扔在床上，“浴巾睡衣也都是新的。”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔靠在门框上，注视着利威尔忙来忙去的身影，眼底闪烁着有些异样的微光。  
  
利威尔忽然问道：“你见过韩吉了？”  
  
“没有啊。”  
  
“那你怎么……”  
  
耶格尔会意，主动解释：“我的那个世界也有一位韩吉桑，用韩吉桑帮你召妓的借口睡你比较方便，没想到你和……你们……还挺有情趣的，”他轻笑一声：“是吧，主人？”  
  
“闭嘴！”  
  
利威尔抚平床单上最后一丝褶皱，转过身，面色阴沉往外走：“劳驾，让一让。”  
  
拦在门口的绿眼大猫猫打了个哈欠，不仅没让开，还站直了身体把空隙挡得严严实实。  
  
利威尔嘴角抽搐：“你在你的世界里是怎么活到这么大，还没被我打死的？”  
  
“因为你爱我喽。”  
  
利威尔：“……”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔舔了舔嘴唇，绿眼睛眯成一条线，像一只吃饱喝足晒肚皮的大猫，言语沙哑又富有诱惑：“想玩3P吗，主人？”  
  
利威尔冷漠注视着他，似乎不为所动，但他颈肩绷紧的肌肉线条却出卖了此刻真实的想法。  
  
“两个艾伦都给你操。”  
  
耶格尔向前倾身，高大俊美的身影挡住了灯光，阴影当头而下，将利威尔笼罩其中。  
  
“我压在你的艾伦身上，他躺着，我趴着，我和他摩擦阴茎，你从中间进来，想操哪个洞就操哪个洞……”耶格尔低头，朝利威尔耳朵里吹气，“好不好？主人……”  
  
利威尔沉着脸推开他：“不必了，谢谢。”  
  
耶格尔按住利威尔的肩膀，另一只手往他的浴巾下掏去：“我也是艾伦，和我客气什……”他越说声音越小，最后声音止住，乖巧地侧身让开了门。  
  
利威尔得意地扬起一条眉毛，故意问道：“怎么了？”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔摇摇头，痛心疾首：“刚才你还没阳痿呢！老男人就是不靠谱！”  
  
“………………”  
  
利威尔面无表情地摔上了门。

  
·  
  
浴室流水声哗哗而止，两分钟后电吹风的声音停下，主卧浴室的门被推开了。  
  
艾伦腰间围着浴巾，踩着拖鞋走出来，右肩上一道伤疤在灯光中显得狰狞。  
  
利威尔垂头坐在床边，闻声搭在膝盖上的手下意识一缩，抬头说道：“对不起。”  
  
“亲完摸完一句对不起就算了？”艾伦冷笑了几声，抽掉浴巾赤身摸上床，淡淡道，“明晚我要去站街。”  
  
利威尔额头青筋一跳，几乎被艾伦气笑了：“你故意的？”  
  
“你差点就和别人上床了，”艾伦背对着利威尔躺下，“那家伙除了长得和我一样，还有哪里和我一样，我有他那么欠那么拽吗。让我去站街，这件事一笔勾销，以后都不会再提。”  
  
艾伦将被子拉到下颌，闭上眼睛认真听了许久都没有听见利威尔的声音，语气松了下来：  
  
“我最后一个线人今晚被打残了一只眼，明晚泰国人会从纽港登陆，不把这批货收缴了，都对不起他这只眼。”  
  
他顿了顿，又道：“而且我档案里已经有两个警告处分了，再不立功，我就不是靠站街伪装，而是靠站街维生了。”  
  
房间内寂静良久，只听秒针规律地滴答轻轻回荡。  
  
半晌，利威尔那渗着冰一般的声音响了起来：“那么请问耶格尔警官，你的两个处分是怎么来的？”  
  
艾伦呼吸一滞，闭上眼睛装没听见。  
  
“一个是在缉毒现场，你为了阻止毒贩通风报信，贸然闯进酒吧砸死一个毒贩，虽然成功缴获了两公斤海洛因，抓住小马仔数十人，却因为杀人手段过于残忍让整个缉毒组被内务部停职调查半个月，从而错过了一场上百公斤的大交易，”利威尔啪啪鼓掌，真心佩服，“另一个是在……”  
  
“你有完没完？”艾伦忍无可忍掀翻被子坐起来，“恋人是无条件在背后支持我的人，不是给我泼冷水、阴阳怪气嘲笑我的人！”  
  
“你觉得谁有这么着急送死的恋人，还会放心让恋人在圣诞夜去酒吧跳艳舞？”利威尔目光森寒，死死盯着艾伦，“我怕明晚给你准备的不是夜宵，而是刑辩律师，好让你一宰了那些摸你大腿的猪猡，就立刻能把你保释出来。”  
  
艾伦动了动嘴皮子，想骂什么脏话却没说出声。  
  
两个人僵持望着对方，谁都没有挪开的意思，室内空气仿佛都化成了冰碴儿，刺得彼此的肺部又痛又痒。  
  
“……”艾伦移开视线，声音微弱，“你刚刚没摸他大腿？”  
  
利威尔还在气头上，把自己的“出轨行为”忘得一干二净，想都没想就怼回去：“我以为他是你！”  
  
“我有他那么欠那么拽吗？”  
  
“怎么他妈的又绕回来了？”利威尔脸上爆裂的情绪几乎控制不住，“那家伙不是你雇的‘仙人跳’吧！”  
  
艾伦呼了口气，没忍住牵了牵嘴角。  
  
剑戟相撞一般紧张的气氛终于松了下来。  
  
利威尔因被捉奸而悬了许久的心稍稍放回胸膛，他钻进被窝，紧紧握住了艾伦的双手：“我知道什么都不是借口，真的对不起。”  
  
艾伦低头看着两人交叠的手，突然没头没脑蹦出一句：“我想把阿尔敏叫过来。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
艾伦推推利威尔的手：“你信他是平行世界来的吗？”  
  
利威尔望着床单出神，低声呢喃道：“不仅是平行世界的问题……”  
  
话说一半就没声音了，仿佛沉思着什么。  
  
“看来他比我好操啊，”艾伦冷笑着抽出手，“我在这儿呢，他都能让你心神荡漾，要不你去隔壁跟他继续下半场？”  
  
“我信平行世界，也信他是‘另世你’，”利威尔连忙抱住了艾伦，拨开他半长的头发，认真望着他的眼睛，“如果不是艾伦·耶格尔，我怎么会把持不住。”  
  
利威尔五官英俊，眉眼深邃，这么一动不动盯着人看的时候，非常令人怦然心动。  
  
艾伦目光飘忽，嘴上还坚持着：“你……你别以为说两句好听的，我就不生气了啊。”  
  
利威尔蹭了蹭艾伦的鼻尖：“你明晚可以去……”  
  
艾伦瞬间来了精神。  
  
“但是得让我陪你。”  
  
“请问天天在财经新闻刷脸的对冲教父阿克曼先生，”艾伦推开利威尔，心神俱疲，“您不在上东区泡妞飙车，跑到布朗克斯买春？是钱赚多了把撑坏脑子了吗？”  
  
“……圣诞夜是我生日。”  
  
“每年圣诞夜都是你生日，可泰国人不是年年都能带着圣诞大礼包上岸，”艾伦揉了揉利威尔的头发，“何况，不是已经有另一个艾伦陪你过生日了嘛。”  
  
“……艾伦，”利威尔沉下脸，从牙缝里挤出低声的咆哮：“你再提一个字就永远别想下床！！”  
  
  
  
与此同时，一墙之隔的地方。  
  
艾伦·耶格尔关掉了客房的吊灯，房间陷入黑暗，落地玻璃如镜面一般映出他朦胧的身影。  
  
窗外夜色繁华，广告屏幕彻夜不熄，霓虹彩光映亮半边夜空，不远处高架桥上车辆闪烁着猩红的尾灯，从闸道口如泄洪般涌入城市的四面八方。  
  
千万人口的污染物凝成灰蒙蒙的雾霾萦绕着高楼大厦。这座位于黄金地段的天台公寓远在云层之上，从这个角度望下去，仿佛他正站在浮云之外，俯瞰尘世。  
  
城市灯海与他的侧脸逐渐重合又模糊，侧面轮廓在飘渺灯海中显出一道极其冷硬的弧度。  
  
半晌，他侧倚着落地窗，慢慢滑坐到冰凉的地板上。

  
03.  
  
平安夜的翌日没有清晨，向来车水马龙的中心大街冷清空荡，全世界依然陷入深眠。  
  
公寓楼梯上响起了极轻微的脚步声，利威尔不为所动，坐在餐厅吧台后慢慢将手里的书翻过一页。  
  
冬日阳光穿过玻璃窗，照耀着白瓷餐盘和银质刀叉，又将白色地板映得如冰面般反光——一双赤裸的双脚从楼梯上走下来，站在客厅中央。  
  
“你猜我是哪个艾伦？”  
  
利威尔连头都没抬一下，端起手边的红茶喝了一口：“那小鬼是起床困难户”。  
  
“这么说，我们可以在他起床之前来两发？”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔伸了个懒腰。  
  
他全身一丝不挂，精悍的肌肉线条沐浴在金色日光中如阿波罗雕像般俊美夺目，而吊在双腿间的那玩意儿硬得像根棍子，随着他伸展四肢的动作微微晃荡。  
  
利威尔面无表情：“咖啡？牛奶？红茶？还是果汁？”  
  
“嗯……要甜的。”耶格尔毫不在乎肉体诱惑被无视，坦荡地遛着鸟往吧台前凑近，半趴在桌面上挑起利威尔的书，“这是什么？诗集？你竟然会读诗？”  
  
利威尔放下书，转身去料理台前取出了三明治：“你那个世界，我是盲文吗？”  
  
“当然不是，我的利威尔能写一手漂亮的印刷体！”耶格尔瞄着利威尔的背影，悄悄端起他的红茶喝了一口：“我以为你是早起看报纸的那种精英人士。”  
  
“信息时代的新闻大多都是屎，我的一个决定事关上亿资金，”利威尔把点心、水果和果汁端过来，“脑子里没地儿装屎。”  
  
耶格尔站在吧台对面，上身半趴着，屁股高高撅起，复杂地看着三明治，犹豫了一下才往嘴里送，感慨道：“利威尔先生始终是利威尔先生。”  
  
利威尔听得出小鬼的讽刺，轻笑一声，坐回方才的位置，视线触及到红茶杯，眼底略微暗了暗。  
  
——茶杯手柄的位置偏移了五毫米，液体高度下降了一厘米。  
  
罪魁祸首舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛笑得眯成了线：“怎么不喝啊？”  
  
利威尔推开了茶杯。  
  
艾伦·耶格尔身形挺拔修长，压低上身，高举臀部的样子像一只伸懒腰的大猫，如果是普通高度的餐桌，他这样半趴的姿势可以让性器搁在桌面上，然而开放式厨房的吧台要高出十厘米，正好将他勃起的欲望挡了个严实。  
  
性感诱人的大猫猫胳膊一扫，拂开面前的餐盘，手再一撑，侧面坐了上来，一条腿垂在桌边，大半个肌肉紧实的屁股落在桌面上，另一条腿也撑起来，将胯间那根大鸟从缝隙里露出来。  
  
“喝啊，”他笑着呼了口气：“你喝啊——”  
  
那根猩红的东西跳了一下，圆润肿胀的的头部冲利威尔渗出透明液体。  
  
利威尔：“把你那玩意儿管好。”  
  
耶格尔打了个哈欠，硬邦邦的阴茎随着他的动作动了动：“男人早上都是这样，你的艾伦不会还没发育吧。”  
  
利威尔低头看书，没有回答。  
  
耶格尔变本加厉，整个人都爬到吧台上，偏着头辨认书上的文字：“哦，船长，我的船长！我们险恶的航程已经告终……”  
  
吧台距离有限，美人大猫猫四肢修长，偏头看书的姿势让他的胸口几乎贴到了利威尔脸上，只要利威尔稍稍一动，就能将艳红的乳头含进口中。  
  
利威尔喉结一滑，向后拉开距离。  
  
“你为什么不看我？”  
  
“……”  
  
“我又不吃人，”艾伦·耶格尔轻轻吹了一口气，“我还、很、好、吃。”  
  
太阳从建筑楼群后高高升起，光线穿过玻璃为装修精良的公寓堵上一层金光。房间内安静得只有两个人沉重的呼吸声，餐桌上的青年撅着屁股，高脚椅上的男人靠在椅背上，衬衫下的肌肉鼓胀绷紧。  
  
两个人就这么一高一低地僵持着，彼此的瞳孔深处微光荡漾，好像谁先动一下谁就输了。  
  
“大清早的，何必互相折磨呢？”  
  
一道冷漠阴森的声音打破了紧张的气氛。  
  
艾伦赤裸着极具诱惑力的肉体，抱臂站在客厅中央，视线冷冷扫过来：“反正都是自己人，打一炮算了。”  
  


  
一分钟后……  
  
“哈……啊……嗯……”  
  
艾伦跨坐在利威尔的腿上，托着男人的下颌深深亲吻。舌尖相互勾缠，水声滋啦作响，喉咙里故意发出一声声很湿很欲的呻吟：“利威尔……利威尔……”  
  
他亲得粗鲁又急迫，黏腻的唾液从利威尔嘴角往下淌，滑过那片冷白的皮肤，向修长的脖颈蜿蜒，他松开利威尔的嘴唇，追逐着唾液继续舔吻。  
  
金灿日光映照着两人交缠的身影，大片蜜色皮肤在光芒中亮得晃眼。  
  
利威尔仰着头任艾伦亲吻。  
  
透过艾伦的肩膀，只见另一位艾伦·耶格尔悠闲地坐在吧台上，一条腿撑着桌面，斜靠着身体的重量，不时端着果汁抿一口。仿佛正出于礼貌观赏着这出活春宫，那双绿眼睛里甚至还有一丝幸灾乐祸。  
  
欠，非常欠。  
  
欠揍也欠操。  
  
利威尔绷紧了齿关，突然头皮一痛。  
  
艾伦正揪着他后脑的头发，强迫他低头去吃自己的胸膛的乳粒。  
  
青年单手胡乱解开他的衬衫，摆动臀部，隔着西装裤去蹭他的胯部，那根东西早被欠操的小鬼撩得坚硬，此刻被艾伦压在屁股下，更是胀得要顶破裤裆。  
  
利威尔收回视线，识趣地捏着艾伦的乳头，靠着椅背仰头端详身上像条脱水的活鱼一样扭动的青年。  
  
——他蹬着高脚椅的框架，在自己身上起起落落，摩擦两人的性器。柔软的腰肢向下塌陷，腰窝里盛着日光，由于角度限制，他那开合翕动的肉穴其实是冲着对面方向。  
  
这小鬼……是在向“世界上的另一个我”宣战，还是……  
  
利威尔眯起眼睛，脸上略有些不满。  
  
还是……在勾引“世界上的另一个我”？  
  
“差不多行了……”利威尔偏头躲过艾伦的嘴唇，手掌轻轻拍打青年的背，像安抚一只炸了毛的大型猫科动物，“我可没有给人观赏的嗜好。”  
  
发情中艾伦一愣，看戏中的艾伦·耶格尔噗嗤笑了一声。  
  
“你去拉屎洗澡然后过来吃饭，”利威尔托着艾伦的屁股把人从身上抱下去，又把桌上那位看热闹的拽下来，“你吃完了饭就去穿衣服。”  
  
两个同样赤裸的艾伦前后站在利威尔面前，一个挑眉含笑，一个凶神恶煞，谁也没有先让一步打算。  
  
利威尔头痛，抬起腿，朝一人屁股上踹了一脚：“再光屁股遛鸟一会儿把你们抓走，大白天的耍什么流氓。”  
  
艾伦捂着屁股，又羞又怒：“利威尔！”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔先是一愣，摸着自己屁股古怪地笑了笑，然后他转过身朝利威尔撅起了屁股：“您能再踹我一脚吗？”  
  
利威尔：“………………”  
  
艾伦：“………………”  
  
空气倏然凝固，死一般的静寂中只听挂钟秒钟的滴答、滴答。  
  
然而下一秒，虚空中无声燃点的火苗瞬间将艾伦这吨炸药轰了个巨响。  
  
“你要不要脸！”  
  
艾伦像一只狩猎的豹子，呲牙咧嘴，凌空扑向艾伦·耶格尔——  
  
“你没有利威尔吗！”  
  
幸好利威尔眼疾手快，赶在他撕碎当事伦的0.01秒前拦住了彻底炸毛的大伦猫，双臂架着他的肩膀，不断往回拉他。  
  
“算了，艾伦，冷静！冷静！”

  
  
  
利威尔收拾完餐盘碎片、擦干净淌了满地的红茶、安抚完气到爆炸的小鬼，把另一个赶进衣帽间去找衣服，终于想起来烤箱里还有给自家小鬼准备的圣诞饼干。  
  
他站烤箱前，疲惫地呼了口气。  
  
三十岁后半才遇见真爱，恋人还是个比自己年轻十九岁的小鬼，一般男人在床上总会有压力，伟哥比安全套还不敢离开钱包。而利威尔生来体力就比别人好，时常是艾伦被操到昏厥，他还意犹未尽。  
  
这种时候，他不是没有幻想过种下一颗艾伦，长出一树艾伦，然后可以和好多好多个艾伦做到他尽兴为止。  
  
……和艾伦们群P的性幻想终结在这个早晨。  
  
一个艾伦刚刚好，两个艾伦就是世界末日。  
  
“那是什么？”  
  
背后突然响起一道熟悉的声音，利威尔回过神，从烤箱里端出饼干：“自动洗碗机。”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔的脸快贴到了洗碗机的玻璃上，好像见了新玩具的大猫，就差用尾巴去敲门了。  
  
利威尔嗓音含笑：“第一次见？”  
  
“好神奇！”  
  
耶格尔点点头，眼睛里的喜悦快要漫溢出来。  
  
利威尔勾了勾嘴角。  
  
两个艾伦外貌和身形相同，乍一看分不出区别，其实两人的眼神和气场相差千里。所以昨晚从梦中惊醒时，他没有意识到黑影是艾伦，差点伤到人。  
  
他的艾伦说，另一个世界的艾伦又拽又欠，像个妖艳贱货。其实仔细看的话就能发现，另一个艾伦脸上的笑意古怪又诡异，不像是嘲讽，倒是像自嘲。好像为自己带上了一张妖孽的面具，和整个世界保持距离。  
  
直到这一刻，他站在自动洗碗机面前，绿色的大眼睛眨呀眨，才真正像一个十九岁的大孩子。  
  
“你再这么看我，我就以为你在勾引我了。”  
  
利威尔没接茬儿，而是感慨：“我以为你是从更高一级的科技世界来的。”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔回头：“嗯？”  
  
利威尔把铁盘里的饼干摆进盘子里：“毕竟这个世界还不能穿越平行宇宙。”  
  
“……我那个世界，科技要比这里发达，”艾伦·耶格尔呼了口气，“但就是没有自动洗碗机。”  
  
“前沿科技都用在军事行动上了？”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔轻轻点头。  
  
“所以你是军人？”利威尔在每一块圣诞树形状的饼干旁都摆了一块小熊饼干，“我也是军人？”  
  
“你是我的长官，”艾伦·耶格尔敛去笑意，扶着洗碗机的玻璃门，“你想问什么？我来这里有什么目的？”  
  
利威尔没说话，从橱柜里取出一只小熊把手的马克杯，稍稍冲洗一下，倒入了姜奶。  
  
艾伦·耶格尔跟在他后面啰啰嗦嗦：“我那世界的大坏蛋逃到了这里，我来抓他回去！不信吗？其实我那个世界的大坏蛋，出生在这里，我要来杀了他的妈妈，让他不能出声。还不信？好吧，我那个世界的大坏蛋，在这里有个爱人，我要把他的爱人抓走威胁他……”  
  
利威尔淡淡道：“你是来见我的。”  
  
“哟？”艾伦·耶格尔眼底闪烁着一丝挪揄，“我的利威尔可没有这么自恋啊。”  
  
“你的利威尔已经死了。”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔的笑容僵硬了。  
  
——与此同时，楼梯拐角处艾伦忽然顿住脚步，闪身躲进了墙角阴影里。  
  
落地窗上方的排风系统嗡嗡转动，自动洗碗机完成清洗任务，亮起了消毒杀菌的红灯。  
  
利威尔擦干手背，在洗碗机上按下定时键：“如果你那个世界的利威尔还活着，圣诞夜为什么不陪他过生日？”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔半垂着头，半长的头发遮住了眼睛。  
  
房间安静良久。  
  
“那个世界，是一个残酷地狱，人被分成三六九等，最低等的人出生就带着原罪，活在世上，连呼吸都是错的。”  
  
“仗打了很多年，保卫变成了侵略，反侵略的人攻进了别人的国土，没有人能说清到底哪一方才是正义的。”  
  
“我出生的时候，战局已经僵持了很久，死亡不像激战时那么接近。但后来出现了一个疯子，他想彻底毁灭世界，然后在废墟里重建世界。”  
  
“果然人类不能从历史里学到任何教训，”利威尔将姜奶和饼干放到托盘上，“这个世界也有过这样的疯子，种族屠杀、建立理想国、发动世界大战。”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔轻声问：“结果呢？”  
  
“结果就是他被历史钉在了耻辱柱上，被无数人痛恨唾骂，是千万年都无可饶恕的罪人。”  
  
“这样啊，”艾伦·耶格尔微笑起来，“真好。”  
  
利威尔抬头看了他一眼：“不论战争还是和平，都会有结束的一天，你们会胜利的。”  
  
“我们当然胜利了，”艾伦·耶格尔耸耸肩，“战争要是没结束，我怎么会来这儿度假？”  
  
利威尔默默注视着他。  
  
“是我的利威尔杀死了大独裁者，”他望着利威尔的眼睛，绿瞳深处闪烁着微光，“他是英雄，会名垂青史、受万人爱戴、供后人敬仰。”  
  
利威尔端着托盘往外走，路过拍艾伦·耶格尔身边时，拍拍他的肩膀：“既然是来度假的，就好好过圣诞吧。”

  
04·  
  
“我就知道一定是这样。”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔戴着口罩和手套，叉叉衫外还套着围裙，神色复杂地看着利威尔硬塞进他手里的清洁剂。  
  
“你们都有洗碗机了，还没有扫地机吗？”  
  
“那就是扫地机器人，”艾伦一扬下颌，指着客厅地板上几个跑来跑去的圆盘机器：“但亲自动手才有过节气氛。”  
  
“懂了，”耶格尔意味深长地笑了笑，“你干着干着就变成了他干你，是吧。”  
  
艾伦又要炸毛，利威尔连忙拦在两人中间，撵小鸡一样撵他们两个：“再打架晚上都没饭吃。”  
  
艾伦抓着抹布气哄哄往外走，利威尔按住艾伦的肩膀，擦了擦他嘴角沾着饼干碎渣，又趁着另一位艾伦没注意，在他侧脸上轻轻亲了一口。  
  
这时，耶格尔仿佛后脑勺长了眼睛一样转过身来，刚刚分开的两人同时愣了一下。  
  
“你们两个……背着我干什么了？”  
  
艾伦揽住利威尔的腰：“关你屁事！”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔点点头：“也对。”  
  
利威尔：“……”  
  
艾伦：“……”  
  
“哦对了，我是要问你，我干得好了，有没有奖励，”耶格尔摸了摸鼻尖，“你不操我屁股，踢一下也可以。”  
  
繁华的国际大都市终于恢复了喧嚣与热闹，街头车马不绝，人流如织，商店橱窗贴着圣诞装饰，彩色气球飘荡在半空，从天台公寓传来的吼叫声随风直上云霄。  
  
“——艾伦！冷静！冷静！”

  
·  
  
“你长这么高，连架子都够不着吗？”  
  
“你长这么高，就是为了够架子上的相框吗？”  
  
“这个不能用湿抹布擦，你怎么像个废物一样？”  
  
“不好意思，我的利威尔从来都舍不得让我干活儿。”  
  
“你扯淡！”  
  
“啧啧，爱也是分浓淡，宝贝儿，”艾伦·耶格尔腋下夹着掸子，挑起一侧眉毛，笑着看艾伦，“浅的爱就是让你和他一起做家务，深的爱是他舍不得让你手指碰水，你们俩的感情也不过如此嘛。”  
  
“你！”  
  
“我怎么了我？”  
  
书房门外，利威尔靠在墙壁上，单手撑着眉心，太阳穴突突跳痛。  
  
他面冲着门，深深吸了几口气，心里默念着数字。  
  
十……九……八……  
  
“别碰！”  
  
“什么东西这么宝贵，你初恋女友？”  
  
七……六……五……  
  
“你才有初恋女友！”  
  
“你不是都没被姑娘喜欢过吧？小宝贝儿。”  
  
四……三……  
  
“那是去年我和利威尔先生去度假……”  
  
二……一……够了！  
  
利威尔正要推门而入，忽然只听艾伦声音越来越低，安静了几秒后，另一位艾伦问道：“怎么了？哑巴了？还是气哭了？”  
  
书房内，艾伦背对着另世伦，擦了擦相框。  
  
这是一张抓拍照片，碧海蓝天下，利威尔背着艾伦朝镜头的方向走过来，两人似乎争吵着什么，利威尔回过头和背上的艾伦说话，艾伦扭着他的脸，强迫他看自己。彼此张牙舞爪，呲牙咧嘴，明明是很生气的样子，但在外人看来却很甜蜜甚至还有几分喜感。  
  
艾伦闷闷地问了一句：“……没有他的世界，是什么感觉？”  
  
——走廊里，利威尔悬在书房门上的手一抖，慢慢放下了胳膊。  
  
艾伦·耶格尔沉默了一会儿，从艾伦手里抢走了相框：“偷听人讲话要烂菊花的宝贝儿。”  
  
“——喂！”  
  
“就像心里长了个雪球。”艾伦·耶格尔道。  
  
他擦了擦相框，踮起脚尖，将照片放回书架最高处的盒子里。  
  
“心脏像一个盒子，里面装了一颗大雪球，雪球在里面滚来滚去，撞到盒子壁上，心脏就会疼一下。雪球会融化，撞一次，就会小一点。时间越久，雪球越小，心脏也不像最开始那么疼，但是雪球再小，都不会消失，不论过去多久，只要一想起……想起这件事，心脏就都会疼，只不过没有最开始那么疼了。”  
  
“你……用了多长时间接受了……雪球？”  
  
“四年。”  
  
“四年？”艾伦抬眼打量艾伦·耶格尔：“你今年几岁了？”  
  
“你猜？”  
  
“你十九岁的时候还没和你的利威尔先生搞到一起，那你现在肯定不止十九岁吧？”艾伦眯起眼睛，仔细盯着他，“二十二？二十三？我还挺抗老的嘛，不对，平行世界的时间线应该一样吧，你不能连时间都穿越了吧。”  
  
视线尽头的“另世伦”正将散落在书桌上的文件纸一一整理好，但不知是不是艾伦的错觉，“另世伦”背影似乎好几秒没动过。  
  
……不是又看见什么让他睹物思人的东西了吧。  
  
艾伦走过去刚要开口，忽然瞥见耶格尔举着右手，食指倏然淌着血，桌上有张文件纸的侧面印着血迹。  
  
“卧槽？”艾伦冲着门扬声喊道，“利威尔先生——”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔阻止不及：“……没事。”  
  
站在书房门外随时准备冲进去拉架，其实已经偷听了好一会儿的利威尔蓦然被点名，登时吓了一跳。  
  
“——拿药箱过来，那傻子受伤了！”  
  
利威尔拍拍胸口，悄声溜下了楼。  
  
书房内，艾伦一回头，隐约瞧见艾伦·耶格尔手上正冒着白烟。  
  
手上的血迹还在，但那深深的割伤似乎不见了。  
  
他使劲眨了眨眼睛，拽起另世伦的手要看个仔细，书房门恰好被推开了。  
  
“你们俩几岁了？收拾个书房还能流血？”利威尔骂骂咧咧地走进了来，“我操心一个小鬼还不够，两个都这么烦人，愣着干嘛？还不坐下？”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔乖巧坐好，向利威尔伸出手，手指上赫然横一道狰狞的伤口。  
  
……看错了嘛？  
  
……不对吧，刚才伤口有这么长吗？  
  
艾伦仔细瞧着艾伦·耶格尔的脸，后者神色沉着无动于衷，但作为平行世界的自己，艾伦分明从他脸上看出了一丝……向往？或者说是缅怀？  
  
——是啊，他是军人。  
  
——他的利威尔应该也为他包扎过伤。  
  
艾伦绷紧了侧脸，无声地呼了口气。  
  
“老实点。”  
  
利威尔啪地拍了一下艾伦·耶格尔的手。  
  
他正给伤口一圈一圈缠纱布，可缠着缠着这狗爪子又不老实了。  
  
艾伦心里好不容易建立起的那点同情和怜悯瞬间烟消云散，盯着在利威尔的手背上摸来摸去的手，阴测测道：“我还在这儿呢。”  
  
耶格尔：“我看见了。”  
  
——狗爪子嚣张地捏了捏利威尔的手指。  
  
艾伦咬牙切齿：“我还活着呢！”  
  
——狗爪子又挠挠利威尔的手心。  
  
耶格尔：“我知道啊。”

  
05.  
  
晚上六点，圣诞大餐提前开始。鉴于三个人没有一个信仰上帝，连祷告词都省了直接开始吃饭。十分钟后，艾伦擦了擦嘴角，站起身道：“我要出门了。”  
  
利威尔连忙道：“我送你。”  
  
艾伦一个眼刀飞过来，利威尔又改口说道：“送你到门口，行吗？小祖宗？”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔吃得满嘴油光，挥着叉子向艾伦告别：“等你接完客，我应该就不在了，放心吧，这辈子我们都不会再见面了！”  
  
艾伦冷笑一声：“最好下辈子也别见了。”  
  
“那你可有点贪心，”耶格尔笑了笑，“下辈子的事儿，谁能说得清呢。”  
  
门开了又关，偌大的复式公寓陡然冷清起来，客厅中央摆着一棵圣诞树，星星、天使和小彩灯萦绕其上，明亮又溢着流光，倒映在落地窗上，逐渐与鳞次栉比的高楼大厦重影交融。  
  
桌上摆着三杯红酒，艾伦有任务在身，碰都没有碰一下，利威尔慢吞吞吃着鸡肉，也对酒杯视而不见，只有艾伦·耶格尔一杯喝完又倒了一杯。一时间，房间内安静得只听杯盘轻轻相撞的声音。  
  
“他不是想让我陪你过生日，”艾伦·耶格尔的胃口极佳，吃完了自己的菜，又添了一些芝士鸡肉，“而是想让你陪过我圣诞。”  
  
利威尔冷冷道：“那就快吃，不要浪费艾伦的好意。”  
  
“我好歹也是艾伦，你怎么对我这么无情，”耶格尔捂着心脏，似乎很受伤，“不操我就算了，至少别对我沉着脸嘛。”  
  
“我一直都是这样，你在那边没习惯吗？”  
  
“早知道你这样，我就替他去站街了，”艾伦·耶格尔半真半假地感慨，“牺牲我一个，造福你们俩，以后每一个圣诞节，你们都会想起我今日的奉献……嗝！甚至等我死后五十年你还能记着我的好。”  
  
利威尔笑了：“我比你大了十九岁，小鬼。”  
  
“是啊，十九岁，”艾伦·耶格尔点了点头，旋即粲然一笑，“不论哪个世界，你应该先我一步而去。”  
  
利威尔一愣，态度终于转好，连语气也变得温柔了：“现在吃冰淇淋蛋糕吗？”  
  
耶格尔打了个饱嗝儿：“要！”  
  
“你在那边一直饿肚子吗？”利威尔端来碟子放到耶格尔面前，“怎么像吃最后的晚餐一样。”  
  
“之前有一次，我们拦截了敌人的情报，知道他们会在深夜登陆，所以傍晚的时候我们就在海边扎营了，”耶格尔打了个饱嗝儿，还在往嘴里塞蛋糕，“那天炊事班因为吃海鲜集体拉肚子，我们班在最前线，没有人送饭，我的长官就打了几只海鸥，烧给我们吃。”  
  
“后来呢？”利威尔声音轻轻的，“没吃上？”  
  
耶格尔摇摇头，苦笑着说：“那天风向预估错误，敌人提前登陆，我们没有准备好，差点儿被他们炸了后颈。”  
  
“后颈？”  
  
“哦，一种调侃的说法，”耶格尔端起酒杯，“相当于你们‘挂了’的意思。”  
  
窗外夜色宁静，北风呼呼刮过城市街头。利威尔沉默许久，缓缓开口道：“如果平行世界的两个人想法相同的话，我想，他会希望你记得他，但不希望你永远活在他的回忆里。”  
  
“当然，”艾伦·耶格尔微微摇晃酒杯，“如果是我先走一步，我相信他也会这样做。”  
  
耶尔格连着喝了两杯，脸颊浮现出晕红，绿眼睛略微眯着，凝视着酒杯里晃荡的液体。  
  
不知是不是利威尔的错觉，他似乎从耶格尔的眼里看见了一丝……奇怪的希望感，甚至是近似于释然的情绪。  
  
“原谅我，记住我，然后好好活下去。”耶格尔低声呢喃道。  
  
“我能帮他……为你做什么吗？”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔抬头，深深注视着他。  
  
某种难以言喻的情愫在对视中轰地燃烧起来，室温越来越热，利威尔的心脏狂跳，喉咙越发干痒。半晌，他移开视线，轻声道：“除了和你……睡。”  
  
“哈哈哈哈……”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔笑得丧心病狂，肩膀都抖成了筛子。  
  
利威尔面露尴尬，勾起食指敲了敲桌面：“喂——”  
  
“我一直希望有机会能对他说声‘对不起’，”艾伦·耶格尔冷静下来，迎着利威尔的视线眨了眨眼睛，“但让你替他原谅我……还是算了吧。”他靠在椅背上，望着虚空低声道：“我注定是个十恶不赦的罪人，是自愿陷入万劫不复的怪物，要是这世上只剩一个人理解我，这个人，一定是他。”  
  
“都是上过战场的人了，”利威尔疑惑地拧起眉心，“中二期还没过吗？”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔仿佛没听见他的话，叹息道：“所以能吃‘利威尔桑’亲手做的饭，我就很满足了。”他仰头喝下最后一口酒，咯噔放下了酒杯：“现在，我们该走了。”  
  
“去哪儿？”  
  
“你的艾伦刚走十分钟，你已经看了七次表，”耶格尔站起身，回过头，似笑非笑地望着利威尔，眼底如寒星似深潭，“你说我们去哪儿？”

  
·  
  
布朗克斯区。  
  
酒吧后巷的路灯都被人为破坏掉了，巷子里黑漆漆一片，只有后窗透出的灯光和妓女们点烟时亮起的微弱火苗。  
  
一辆不起眼的黑色德系车停在墙角，耶格尔坐在副驾驶，怀里抱着鸡米花和可乐，一边打嗝一边往嘴里塞。  
  
酒吧后门外，艾伦穿着近乎透明的黑色衬衫，腰间围着一条盖不住屁股的皮裙，长筒皮靴盖过膝盖，大腿根露出渔网袜，整个人过于美艳过于夺目，一点都不像在酒吧后巷站街的妓男，倒像专门满足有钱人特殊嗜好的高级应召郎。  
  
“你看看他那个眼神，欸欸，你看他那个手……他是不是摸裆了，是不是摸了？比我专业多了，”艾伦耶格尔由衷赞叹，“警校还教怎么勾引男人吗？你昨晚把我当成他，真是侮辱他了，主人？”  
  
利威尔闻言转过头，幽幽盯着他。  
  
“看我干嘛？我可不是爱挑事的人，还是你想在这里来一发？”耶格尔擦了擦嘴，脸上有点为难，“也不是不行，在老婆眼皮子底下和别的男人玩车震是够刺激的，可我这满手油，你不嫌弃吧？”  
  
利威尔冷漠：“吃你的，闭嘴。”  
  
寒风从车窗缝隙呼呼灌进来，十二月末的夜晚冷得刺骨。  
  
利威尔眼睛紧盯着挡风玻璃，扶着方向盘的手指用力到发白。  
  
不远处的艾伦靠着路灯瑟缩发抖，偶尔有三两结伴的男人路过，轻浮地朝他吹口哨。有个矮胖的男人停在了艾伦面前，脏手不老实，往艾伦脸上摸完，还要往下面摸。艾伦不动声色躲开他，但好像因为价格没谈拢，两人指着对方鼻子破口大骂了起来。  
  
“也不知道这哥们开多少钱，”耶格尔幸灾乐祸，“让你的艾伦气成这样。”  
  
艾伦和那人争吵声越来越大，引得周围其他妓女探头探脑。酒吧后门突然被打开了，一伙儿壮士高大的俄罗斯人结伴出来，停在两人身前。  
  
利威尔脸色阴沉，一只手已经搭上了车门边，看样子随时准备冲出去。  
  
艾伦和俄罗斯说了一句话，身体就往明显是老大的那个男人身上靠，对方顺势搂住了艾伦的腰侧，一抬手，招呼着哥们群殴了那胖子。  
  
利威尔眼中血丝密布，呼吸越发沉重。  
  
几分钟后，俄罗斯人散开，只见那胖子蜷缩在地上，鼻青脸肿浑身是血。艾伦松开俄罗斯男人，扭着屁股走到胖子面前，皮靴一抬，狠狠踹了胖子一脚。  
  
俄罗斯人哄堂大笑，拍手起哄，纷纷围过来摸艾伦的脸和屁股，还有只大狗熊下流地顶了顶腰。  
  
利威尔的指节按得咔嚓咔嚓响。  
  
紧接着，艾伦跟着俄罗斯人上了车。  
  
耶格尔道：“您悠着点，艾伦今晚的计划可是……卧槽？！！”  
  
利威尔三秒钟打火起步，德系车如火箭般发射出去。  
  
耶格尔没坐稳，手一抖，可乐洒了一胸口，他咆哮道：  
  
“我这是祖传的叉叉衫，得跟我下葬的！！！”

  
06.  
  
圣诞夜的街头流光溢彩，橱窗里摆满了精致漂亮的装饰，唱诗班的孩子跟着神父在街头放声歌唱，男男女女在彩光中接吻拥抱。  
  
改装过的德系车从黑暗的小巷窜出去，汇入圣诞夜拥堵的车流，就像一只凶猛扑食的恶虎张开了血盆大口，却被塞入了号码牌，告知用餐需要等位。  
  
利威尔满身的焦躁无处倾泄，只能死死盯着前方那辆雷克萨斯——NY·1R324。  
  
“快四十岁的人了，就不能稳重点吗？放心吧，谁有心情在堵车的时候来一发？”艾伦·耶格尔用湿巾擦着胸前黏糊糊的可乐，似乎没注意到车厢内弥漫的火药味，还在煽风点火，“哦也不对，堵车多无聊，正好车里有个漂亮的男妓，反正闲着也是闲着，轮了他呗。”  
  
利威尔：“闭嘴！”  
  
“你的宝贝小伦伦不是为了截获泰国人的圣诞大礼包，才去泰国人的酒吧外站街吗？”耶格尔晃了晃可乐杯，又打开盖子看了看剩下的液体，貌似很是心疼方才洒到身上的可乐，“怎么和俄罗斯的狗熊熊一起走了？你猜这是将计就计，还是真出事了？”  
  
利威尔没有理他。  
  
前方车辆缓缓移动，他先是油门踩下去，眼瞧着车前盖都没过了前车的后车牌，又一脚急刹停下了下来。  
  
耶格尔整个人随着惯性猛地向前冲出去，又被安全带勒了回来。  
  
“你知道我吃了多少东西吧？”耶格尔捂着胸口，吐气艰涩，“你再这样，我就吐你车上了。”  
  
利威尔额角青筋突起：“吐了能闭嘴吗？”  
  
耶格尔举手投降，静如鹌鹑。  
  
  
  
远处高架桥上隐约可见十几辆警车呼啸着奔向另一个方向，大片红蓝警灯一闪一烁。  
  
车辆离开了主干街道，道路越发畅通，越往南行驶，节日的气氛越淡。行驶了二十多分钟后，街道两侧的商店都不再亮着橱窗壁灯，家家门窗紧闭，门上崭新的报警器亮着红灯。  
  
雷克萨斯停在前方路边，利威尔保持着三百米的距离也停车熄火。  
  
北风呼呼刮动着枯枝，又卷起了地面上垃圾袋，旋转着掠过昏暗的路灯。三栋破败肮脏的大楼伫立在夜色中，一滩滩污水结成了冰，倒映出半空中无数根杂乱交织的电线网。  
  
艾伦被两只俄罗斯狗熊左右揽着，说说笑笑走进了贫民窟大楼。  
  
驾驶室内，利威尔靠在车座上，啪地点了根烟。  
  
“他对我也总有种奇怪的保护欲，”耶格尔松了松安全带，望着远方夜色出神了片刻，慢，语气明显夹杂着怀念与嘲弄，“明明说我是不会屈服的怪物，却又说我是只雏鸟，一眼照顾不到就会死掉。”  
  
车厢内一片安静，一丝丝难以言喻的气氛弥漫开来。  
  
利威尔手指一抖，烟灰落入中控台的烟灰缸里。  
  
“4点钟的送奶车是指挥车，2点停着的三辆车都是卧底，”耶格尔呼了口气，“7点方向那栋楼，12层第3个窗口和第6个窗口都有狙击手……”  
  
说罢，他又“咔哒”拉开副驾驶的手套箱：“或者你冲进去。”  
  
利威尔眼梢一抬，只见他的黑色手枪赫然躺耶格尔的掌心。  
  
利威尔：“……”  
  
耶格尔坦诚地眨眨眼：“我知道你后备箱里还有几个更厉害的。”  
  
利威尔没动也没说话，朝他慢慢呼出一口烟。  
  
“这些废物警察向来没什么用，你只想保护艾伦，没兴趣破坏这坏屎一样的行动，”耶格尔淡淡道，“如果行动顺利，艾伦没有危险，你就悄悄回来。”耶格尔眼睛一眯，言语轻柔：“但如果艾伦有危险……爆枪的瞬间，不论是对面狙击手，还是房间里的内应，都没有您那么快的反应，0.01秒，您就永远失去他了……”  
  
利威尔皱着眉头，一口接一口地抽烟，定定盯着青年隐没在黑暗中的脸。  
  
耶格尔勾起嘴角：“怎么选？您想好了吗？”  
  
时间仿佛被无限拉长，鬼哭般的风嚎席卷过大楼和街道，又砰砰拍打着车窗玻璃。利威尔苍白的侧脸在烟雾中朦胧不清，眼梢至唇角都紧绷成一条弧线。  
  
就在这时，空气倏然静寂。  
  
利威尔若有所感般一抬头。  
  
轰隆！  
  
对面大楼的某一扇窗口忽然爆出火光，一道人影裹挟着无数的玻璃碎片从天而坠，重重落在德系车前面的那辆宝马车上，咣当砸出一道深坑。  
  
重力加速度让坠楼的人在一瞬间摔成肉泥，碎肢与血花从宝马车身上四溅，迸到德系车的挡风玻璃上。  
  
——利威尔瞳孔骤然紧缩。  
  
宝马车的报警声尖锐又刺耳，声声回荡在黑暗的街头。  
  
虚空中绷紧的引线终于燃烧至尽头！  
  
砰砰砰砰砰！！！  
  
隐藏在街角、车里和门后的人影端着冲锋枪从四面八方奔向大楼门口。  
  
几乎在同一刹那，一支支黑洞洞的枪口从大楼窗户里伸出来，对着楼下狂奔的人影无情扫射，一颗子弹被防弹衣挡开，另一颗子弹直接从警察额前穿入，飞出时轰掉了警察的半个后脑勺。  
  
场面极度混乱，枪声激烈而沉闷，火光划破夜色，数不清的金属弹壳簌簌掉落，哒哒哒滚过马路。  
  
警察们在街上四处躲藏寻找掩体，有人中枪倒下，有人跨过尸体继续向前。窗内的枪口缓缓移动，瞄准了人影不着急扣下扳机，待人找到躲避物，再将他的身体轰爆。  
  
利威尔眼球血丝爆裂，车窗外激战的枪火在他侧脸上投下一道道转瞬即逝的光。他咬牙猛打方向盘，轮胎尖锐地摩擦地面，车尾在急速中擦过路灯杆迸溅出静电火花。  
  
耶格尔拧开车载音箱，一阵沙沙噪音后，传来警用电台的实时对话。  
  
“喂？让？让？艾伦……埋伏……艾伦……”  
  
“阿尔敏？你说什么？我这儿听不清！”  
  
直升机盘旋在城市上方，阴云笼罩住璀璨的灯海。明亮的城市主街道，圣诞节的欢歌笑语随风远去，隔壁街区弥漫着灰蓝的硝烟，尸横遍野，满地鲜血。  
  
德系车在尖锐鸣笛中冲过了红灯路口，利威尔的眉眼在光影中显得狰狞。  
  
“行动失败！A组被屠杀了！从一开始就是泰国人的圈套！——他们的目标就是艾伦！艾伦上次宰的那个光头G3党老大的亲弟弟！艾伦被带走了！A组警探全部殉职！”  
  
另一边的回答因螺旋桨噪音和狂风模糊不清：  
  
“空中……追踪找不到艾……信号……笠……阿尔敏？阿尔敏！”

  
07.  
  
圣诞夜的工业港几乎没有车辆通行，道路空旷荒凉，长风吹动树梢直上云霄。这一带被提前断了电，海港、路灯和工厂大楼都隐没在浓黑夜色中。  
  
一辆悍马车飞速驶过公路，车后尾灯如怪兽猩红的死死瞪亮。其后五百米的地方，一辆德系车紧随其后，关闭了所有车灯，在伸手不见五指的黑色中向前飞驰。  
  
利威尔紧盯前方，连眉梢都没有抬一下。  
  
为艾伦提心吊胆了一整夜，这一刻危险真正降临，他反而极度冷静，感受不到任何情绪。  
  
“你说除了我们，谁会先找到艾伦？NY警方、联邦警察还是国际警察？”艾伦·耶格尔爬到车后座，从后备箱里翻出两把冲锋枪又爬回来，“怎么会有绑匪敷衍到搜出一个追踪器就放心了？你都在哪儿给艾伦安了定位？不是菊花里吧？主人？”  
  
利威尔没有回答，脚下重踩油门。  
  
距离前车车尾不足一百米，刹那间几乎要从黑暗中冲出去！  
  
那是一辆悍马。  
  
……不过就算是坦克他也能轰开。  
  
对方趁着贫民窟火拼时从后门带走了艾伦，一车六个人，火力充足。  
  
他有两把MP5，和一名从未来科技战争中全身而退的士兵同伴。  
  
距离码头不到一公里了。  
  
三十秒钟内就会进入白桦林，树林车道狭窄，两侧山坡斜度不大，撞翻悍马后立即从后窗玻璃攻进去。两侧都有树林挡着，即使悍马连续翻滚，不会让艾伦有性命之忧。出了树林就是山崖，从海岸翻下去，他不敢保证艾伦没事。  
  
利威尔握紧方向盘。  
  
仪表盘指针直至二百迈，引擎在高速驾驶中发出野兽咆哮般的轰鸣——  
  
刹那间，利威尔却犹豫了一下。  
  
黑暗放大了听觉和触觉，风声、海浪、呼吸、引擎在他脑海内化为一道道声波线条，随着碎片记忆共同构成排山倒海般漩涡，一寸寸淹没了他的呼吸和体温。  
  
“我不是三笠的弟弟，也不是她儿子，你总让她看住我是什么意思？！”  
  
“你比我大了十九岁，就算我一百岁了，也没办法让你放心！”  
  
“虽然只是第五名，但他妈的不代表我是个着急送死的战五渣！”  
  
……  
  
利威尔闭了闭眼。  
  
车窗两侧的白桦树在寒风中摧折摇晃，犹如一道道鬼影飞速向后掠去。  
  
——他稍稍松开了油门。  
  
海平面唰地出现在挡风玻璃前，海岸上空的盘旋直升机轰隆隆飞远，德系车又如同潜伏者隐没进黑暗中。  
  
耶格尔抱着冲锋枪，微微勾起了唇角。

  
·  
  
夜空倏尔飘起了小雪，一艘快艇在夜色中破开了海浪，马达夹杂滚滚波涛停在港口。一名穿着黑袍，脖颈挂着银色十字架的金发男人，在几名保镖的保护下走上码头。  
  
艾伦被两名保镖按住肩膀跪在地上，双手捆绑在身后，嘴上贴着黑色胶条。  
  
神父与俄罗斯熊客气地握手寒暄，旋即让保镖打开了手提箱验货——几十根灿灿金条码得整齐，箱盖上钳着一枚银色闪存盘。  
  
俄罗斯熊微微笑了笑，朝背后的人抬了手。  
  
手下会意，后退两步拨打了一个电话。  
  
几乎在一瞬间，沉睡在黑暗之中的工业海港发出了长长的鼾声，起重机率先亮起了操作灯，一辆辆抓斗小车从仓库内开出来，轰轰驶向桥式卸船机。一箱又一箱白色粉末被送上传输带，夹钢绳芯挂住集装箱边沿，在黑市百亿价格超过百亿的毒品就这样悬空而起载入货船。  
  
神父走到艾伦身前，居高临下地望着他。  
  
艾伦被俄罗斯熊抓着长发，强迫他仰起头回望对方。  
  
神父和艾伦说了什么，又虔诚地低下头画了一个十字架，随后从俄罗斯人手里接过手枪，枪口抵上艾伦的额头。  
  
——两米之外，利威尔侧靠在集装箱后，枪口瞄准了神父的眉心，食指搭上了扳机。  
  
变故几乎发生在一瞬间！  
  
子弹擦着艾伦耳边飞旋破空，跪在地上的艾伦以一种极度扭曲的姿势飞身跃起，紧接着他就着双手被束的姿势旋转檎捏，从背后抢过了神父手中的手枪，刹那间一脚将神父踹翻在地。  
  
俄罗斯的熊们反应极快，同时抬起枪口对准了艾伦。  
  
而艾伦脚下踩着神父的侧脸，不紧不慢地一耸肩。  
  
咔嚓！  
  
左臂从他肩膀上悬吊下来——脱臼了——松动的这一丁点儿空间让他挣脱了捆绑。  
  
“——不准动！”  
  
“——放下枪！”  
  
二三十个人从仓库各个出口涌出，一排排黑洞洞的枪口在昏暗中泛着暗光。气氛紧张到极点，海浪吹着风哨子荡上天幕。  
  
艾伦慢悠悠地撕下脸上的胶带，绿瞳一眯，朝首领熊笑了笑。  
  
在场所有人、和所有熊都屏住了呼吸。  
  
艾伦在一道道或警惕或愤怒的目光中，拎着神父的衣领把他拽起来，枪口抵着他太阳穴，慢慢码头后退。  
  
神父脸色发白，僵硬地高举双手，用眼神示意熊仔不要轻易妄动。  
  
快艇司机乖乖跳进海里，艾伦挟持着神父慢慢上船。  
  
马达声再次破开海浪，逐渐消失在远方，枪火这才没什么卵用地砰砰砰砰响起。  
  
  
  
【安全完成任务！毫发未伤哦！利威尔先生带那个家伙来月光酒吧找我吧！】  
  
副驾驶内，耶格尔按熄了利威尔的手机，面不改色道：“他说他和神父私奔了，让别我走了，以后咱俩过吧。”  
  
利威尔轻笑一声。  
  
他嘴里叼着烟，单手扶着方向盘，另一只手啪地按开打火机。路灯黄光穿过车窗玻璃，将苍白而英俊的侧脸照得一明一灭。  
  
从工业港回市中心，不必再隐秘行踪从黑漆漆的山林中穿过。圣诞夜的高架桥上几乎没什么车辆，远处城市灯海璀璨辉煌，天空飘着小雪，为跨海大桥铺上了一层薄薄的白色。  
  
头顶几架直升飞机轰隆飞过，大片红蓝警灯飞驰驶入高架桥，与德系车擦肩而过，又奔着工业海港的方向而去。  
  
耶格尔突然问：“月光酒吧离这儿多远？”  
  
“十分钟吧。”  
  
“那来不及了，”耶格尔遗憾地摇摇头，“你一发最快多久？”  
  
利威尔瞥了他一眼。  
  
“你的艾伦想成全我，一会儿要在酒吧卫生间和我换衣服，然后让我和你睡一次，”耶格尔侧身望向利威尔，“要不还是别浪费时间了，直接在这里搞起来吧。”  
  
利威尔瞄了一眼仪表盘——23:23，距离午夜还有37分钟。  
  
“艾伦已经选了最近的酒吧。”  
  
耶格尔抓住了重点，惊讶问道：“你的意思是，你同意我和他换衣服然后操我？”  
  
利威尔冷下了脸：“……不同意。”  
  
耶格尔咯咯笑出声，侧头往车门上一靠：“你知道他知道你跟踪他吧。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“然后你要装作若无其事地问他行动怎么样，他还要若无其事地告诉你任务十分顺利，”耶格尔嘴角勾起一抹嘲讽，“不嫌累吗？”  
  
“……”  
  
“一直需要你护着的小家伙儿，有一天突然长大了，十九岁的年龄差摆在那儿，就算你是……什么鸡什么金也会慌，”桥上路灯在艾伦·耶格尔的眼中映出点点火光，良久后，他才轻声说道，“但你只是会慌一会儿，然后接受事实，放手让他飞。”  
  
利威尔吐了口烟雾。  
  
“他意识到管不住我的时候，我没在他身边，”耶格尔怔怔望着窗外，“每次写信给他，都好想着知道他是什么表情。”  
  
德系车驶离高架桥，汇入了城市道路，正巧下高速时路口绿灯转红，利威尔缓缓踩下刹车，随口问了一句：“你们还写信？”  
  
耶格尔翻出刚才没吃完的快餐，塞了一块已经变凉发软的鸡米花，含糊道：“情趣，谢谢。”  
  
“所以你到底是来干什么的？”利威尔问，“你没看见他的表情，就来我这儿弥补遗憾？”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔降下车窗，在等待红灯期间打量着城市街道，还与坐在长椅上玩气球的小女孩摆了摆手。  
  
利威尔瞄了一眼耶格尔，问：“那我让你满意了吗？”  
  
“我是来的度假啊，”耶格尔抱怨道，“明明说好几遍了。”  
  
绿灯亮起，利威尔踩下油门，缓缓朝着月光酒吧驶去：“只是度假？”  
  
艾伦·耶格尔将手伸出车窗——  
  
冬夜繁华喧闹，一片雪花被疾驰而过的汽车吹上天空，随风飘过跨海大桥、又飞过明亮的城市建筑，最后兜兜转转落在艾伦·耶格尔的手心。  
  
他收回手，摊开手掌，雪花已然融化，掌心只剩下几滴冰凉的水。  
  
艾伦·耶格尔望着街边不断后退的树影、灯火以及男男女女，呢喃道：“度假、以及亲眼看看，和平是什么模样。”  


·  
  
“利威尔先生！”  
  
德系车停在月光酒吧门前，艾伦踩着高跟皮靴扑过来，利威尔下车反手甩上车门，疾步朝青年走过去，握住他的手，上下打量了他一遍：“受伤了吗？”  
  
“当然没有！”艾伦抱住利威尔，故意挺胯蹭了蹭他的腰，“一会儿你可以自己检查。”  
  
利威尔盯着他：“胳膊也装上了？”  
  
艾伦咳嗽一声：“装上了。”  
  
他若无其事地向利威尔身后的车看去，疑惑道：“那家伙呢？”  
  
“嗯？”利威尔也转过身，“不在车里吗？”  
  
——副驾驶内空空荡荡，鸡米花纸盒横倒，真皮座椅上明显沾着几块油渍。  
  
利威尔额头青筋直跳。  
  
“就这么走了？才十一点半啊？本来还以为他会在行动中替我挨枪子，临终前靠在你怀里，让你说爱他的。”  
  
利威尔冷冷道：“你想多了。”  
  
——方才在码头，他那位从未来科技战争中全身而退并且赢得胜利的士兵同伴，只把冲锋枪交给他，屁股都没挪一下，只抱着鸡米花透过车窗向他挥手告别。  
  
救人？想太多了。  
  
帮忙？怎么可能。  
  
“走了也不知道说一声‘再见’，”艾伦嘀咕，“真没礼貌。”  
  
利威尔摸摸艾伦的头发：“他说过，这辈子都不会再见了。”  
  
“最好如此吧。”  
  
“他都走了，你还想和我在酒吧卫生间里来一发吗？”利威尔拉开车门，“还是我们回家，把我的生日过完？”  
  
艾伦有点心虚，钻进了副驾驶，主动系好安全带：“卫生间酒吧是什么鬼？”  
  
利威尔关上车门：“你打算和那小鬼换衣服，然后让我和他在酒吧来一发。”  
  
艾伦拧开车载电台：“……你怎么知道的。”  
  
“他说的。”  
  
艾伦炸毛：“他怎么什么都知道！”  
  
“看过剧本了吧。”  
  
窗外雪花洋洋洒洒，车内空调温暖宜人。交通广播正随机播放着圣诞乐曲，儿童唱诗班如童话般清澈。  
  
“哈利路亚，哈利路亚……”  
  
“哈利路亚，哈利路亚……”  
  
利威尔裤袋里的手机忽然震响——是阿尔敏。  
  
“——喂？”  
  
利威尔踩下油门的脚一顿，嘴角笑意凝固了，转过头严肃望着艾伦。  
  
艾伦心中有种不好的预感：“怎么了？”  
  
“——莎夏中枪了。”

  
08.  
  
艾伦·耶格尔睁开眼睛。  
  
睫毛上的光晕渐渐散去，斑驳的色块重新对焦。  
  
他看见整个世界正在向下沉陷，高墙与建筑轰隆崩塌，湖泊与森林的面积急剧缩小，蓝的绿的不断远离，云层猛然坠落，从他的下颌后退至胸口再到脚踝，眨眼间目之所及只剩下无垠的大海。  
  
希娜区的墙皮率先剥落，雷鸣般的震响中，烟雾冲天弥漫，几百只巨人自灰烟中现身。  
  
紧接着，玛利亚之墙开始坍塌。  
  
  
  
“哈利路亚，哈利路亚……”  
“我尽了最大努力，依然没有什么起色，能感觉不到，于是试图去触觉……”  
  
  
  
“敬告所有尤弥尔子民，我是艾伦·耶格尔，通过始祖巨人之力向尤弥尔子民对话……”  
  
  
  
铁轮咕噜咕噜滑过医院走廊，冲进了手术室铁门。艾伦跑进急诊大楼，踩着高跟皮靴从拐角狂奔而来。  
  
走廊尽头，手术室铁门上方正亮着“抢救中”的红灯。  
  
柯尼贴着墙根蹲在地上，浑身止不住发抖，十根手指猛地抓自己的头。让和三笠僵硬坐在长椅上，浑身是血的阿尔敏闻声抬头，迎上了艾伦的目光。  
  
视线相对的刹那，柯尼眼底通红，从地上跳起来，一拳击中了艾伦的侧脸！  
  
三笠和让一左一右驾着柯尼往后拉，阿尔敏把艾伦推出抢救室走廊。  
  
利威尔拍拍艾伦的肩膀，拽着他的手，强行将他带出了医院。  
  
  
  
“爱不是某种胜利进行曲，而是一支寒冷而破碎的赞美曲……”  
“哈利路亚，哈利路亚……”  
  
  
  
“帕拉迪岛上的所有城墙硬质化都会解除，原本埋藏其中的巨人已经开始行动。我的目的是保护我所成长的帕拉迪岛上的人们。”  
  
“经历漫长岁月逐渐膨胀的那股仇恨，不只针对整座岛，在杀光所有尤弥尔的子民之前都不可能消失。我无法接受那样的愿望。”  
  
“城墙里的巨人将会踏平这座岛意外的所有土地，直到所有的生命……都从这个世界上驱逐殆尽。”  
  
  
  
“哈利路亚……哈利路亚……”  
  
  
  
教堂里烛光温暖明亮，唱诗班的孩子们站成两排，带着红色圣诞帽，笑脸可爱声音清澈。  
  
“曾经有一个时期你让我知道，内里在真正发生些什么，但现在你再也不展示给我了……”  
  
教徒的合唱声在墙壁间回荡，寒风自门缝吹进来，蜡烛上的火苗疯狂摇晃。  
  
艾伦坐在最后一排的长椅上，刷着利威尔手机上的新闻：  
  
【圣诞夜大屠杀！黑帮火拼，满地横尸！】【警方伤亡超过10人，现场惨不忍睹！】  
  
利威尔从艾伦抢走手机，紧紧握住他冰块般的双手。  
  
“是我的错……”艾伦半垂着头，眼泪一颗颗往下掉，“本来应该撤退……是我临时……是我要坚持……”  
  
利威尔扬起头。  
  
教堂最前方，圣母抱着基督无声哭泣，用悲悯的目光注视着虚空。  
  
……  
  
“哈利路亚，哈利路亚……”  
  
“哈利路亚，哈利路亚……”  
  
  
  
大地轰隆震动，树木被催折，房屋被踏平，尸块残肢与砾石木条压在废墟中。浩渺的天空被巨人的庞大遮挡，太阳已坠入深渊，再也不会升起。  
  
永夜已至，来日难明。  
  
无数人影在巨人脚下窜逃狂奔，哭号与惨叫随着烟尘直上苍穹，不知道谁跑丢的一只鞋横在道路中央。  
  
咚——咚——咚——  
  
脚步声近在咫尺。  
  
神父张开双臂，仰望着巨人即将落下的脚，扬声高呼：“神爱世人——”  
  
  
  
“哈利路亚，哈利路亚……”  
  
“哈利路亚，哈利路亚……”  
  
……  
  
圣诞夜下了一夜的雪，城市建筑的上方铺满了一层白色，好像还未书写诗句的白纸。  
  
医院门廊的台阶上，利威尔将热咖啡塞进艾伦手中：“莎夏手术成功了，柯尼让你带肉回去。”  
  
艾伦终于松了口气，早已冻僵的身体丝毫感觉不到咖啡的温度。  
  
他望着远处正从高楼大厦背后升起的一轮太阳，喃喃道：“我真是蠢货，其他世界的‘我’……一定没有比我更蠢的了。”  
  
利威尔揉揉艾伦的头发，没有说话。  
  
  
  
血泊中的人影一道道倒下，血腥与尘烟卷上天空。  
  
艾伦·耶格尔抬脚迈出第一步。  
  
他将率领无数巨人渡过惊涛骇浪，带着烈焰焚烧过每一寸土地。  
  
港口已经不远，钟声他已听见，万千人众在嘶吼哭喊。  
  
  
  
我不是奴隶，也不是神，只是一个普通人。  
  
我将穿过荆棘、踏平人海，将整个世界推进地狱。  
  
我的罪恶无可饶恕。  
  
我寻求的奖赏已赢得手中。  
  
——请亲手杀了我。  
  
我的长官，我的爱人，我的利威尔。  
  


————————

1\. 最后诗句化用《哦！船长，我的船长》  
2.洗碗机梗来自于


End file.
